herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kagura Mutsuki
Kagura Mutsuki is a character from BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. He is confirmed as a console exclusive character of the game. Information The head of the powerful Mutsuki family known as the Black Knight, Kagura is the representative Novus Orbis Librarium officer in the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido who, secretlya disciple of Lord Tenjō and entrusted to care for his young son Homura. Kagura plans to coup against NOL that once it's succeeded, he'll install Homura as the new Imperator of NOL. Personality Kagura is shown to have a laidback attitude, taking things very casually, in stark contrast to some characters in the BlazBlue series. He is described to be more empathic to the people than the government. In BlazBlue: Remix Heart, Kagura gets along well with his cousin Taro, and is shown to be a pervert, as his first line in the manga is about Mai Natsume's breasts, and onwards in Chronophantasma he is shown attempting to grope Makoto Nanaya's breasts. However, he has no interest in underage females (like Platinum) or males, usually referring to them by their known title, if they have one. However, in special cases, some females are exempt from his usual treatment, like Tsubaki, Kokonoe and Rachel. Appearance Kagura wears a black cape with red lining and gold trimming. Under this, he wears a white robe-like shirt. He wears three belts: two belts around his stomach and another that dangles loosely around his waist. When he was in Military Academy, he looks the same except he wore a military school uniform slightly open and wears his scarf loosen which was seen in Amane's Astral Heat. Powers and Abilities Not much is known about Kagura's abilities, but he seems to posses above average strength, being able to swing his rather long and seemingly heavy sword. He has been shown to be able to control a jet-black-flame-like substance. Gameplay-wise, Kagura is a charge character. His special moves are projectiles and anti-air. His Drive, Black Gale, allows him to enter a different stance and utilize other moves. All of the names to his special moves have a draconic theme. Gallery Kagura Mutsuki (Chronophantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Chronophantasma Chibi Kagura Mutsuki.png Trivia *Whenever Kagura battles a female character, during the intro sequence he will measure that character's thigh, waist and bust, also, it has a different quote depending on that character, and a special quote whenever Kagura wins against Noel, Bullet, Makoto or Litchi. ***However, this doesn't happens with Makoto, in which Kagura gets closer to her, causing Makoto to force him to step back by striking him. ***Strangely enough, Kagura almost mistakes Amane as a women (In a similar way to Bridget from Guilty Gear, both dressing and looking like actual women), and it also has a special quote with Carl, involving Nirvana. *Kagura's motifs are themed with the color black and dragons. Category:BlazBlue Heroes Category:ArcWorks Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Laidback Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Manga Heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Military Heroes